I'll be there for you, Ratchet
by Brandon the Albino Bat
Summary: Ratchet and Clank are the best of friends and truly an inseparable duo, but when Clank notices his Lombax friend is sad about something he takes it upon himself to let Ratchet know how much their friendship matters, and how much he cares for him. One-shot!


**Alright guys. Now, I've been wanting to do this fic for quite a while now. I love the Ratchet and Clank series so much. Ratchet and Clank are the bestest friends ever, they've beat villians and saved the universe, always had each other's backs, love each other very much, and are heroes forever. One-shot!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything!**

* * *

~I'll be there for you, Ratchet~

Its a cold night in on Planet Veldin and the heroic duo, Ratchet and Clank are in their home, playing video games together. They had just saved the universe from Dr. Nefarious once again, and saved the Great Clock, but at the cost of Alister Azimuth's life, but what made the Lombax's heart melt with true happiness even though was because Clank decided to stay with him, instead of staying in the Great Clock, that was how much he loved Ratchet, and chose to stay with him because of his friendship and bond with him, no matter what.

"This is so nice. Its good to have you back, pal." Ratchet said, and wrapped his arm around the little robot, pulling him closer.

Clank let out a robotic chuckle, and smiled. "Sure is, Ratchet. I'm happy to be back with you again."

"Me too, Clank. Me too." Ratchet replied. "Wanna play another round?"

Clank nodded, and grabbed his controller, and they started playing their game together. Ratchet smiled, as they played their game. He was just so happy to have Clank back in his life. They had been together for years going on adventures, beating up enemies, saving the universe and always being an unbreakable team. There was just one small thing on the Lombax's mind, and that was his buddy, Clank. He was happy that Clank decided to stay with him, but was afraid that he would leave him again, which made his heart sank. He cared about his robot buddy, and never wanted to lose him again.

Clank noticed a sad expression on the Loxbax's face as they continued playing, and wondered what could be bothering his friend. He knew that Ratchet was sad that they would have to separate and their days together would be over. When they arrived at the Great Clock, Ratchet gave him a tight good-bye hug and were about to walk inside together, but Ratchet was suddenly struck by Alister's wrench blast, killing him. The sight of his best friend dying almost brought him to tears, and luckily was able to turn time back six minutes and save his buddy from death. And after they fixed the Great Clock, and Ratchet was about to leave, he remembered the message that Orvus said to him, promoted Sigmund to senior caretaker, and went to be with his best friend. He remembered when he hopped back into Aphelion, and saw the look of happiness on the Lombax's face and who happy he was to be reunited together. He then looked up at Ratchet, and saw him sigh a bit.

"Ratchet? Are you okay?" Clank asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Clank. There is nothing to worry about." Ratchet said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ratchet, I know when something is troubling you. I've noticed that ever since we left the Great Clock, I know you were sad about the possibility of me leaving to take over the Great Clock, but our friendship matters much more than the clock to me. I care about you, Ratchet. You're my best friend and I wanna know what's wrong." Clank said, and held Ratchet's gloved hand.

"Clank, if I tell you will you will you stay with me?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course, Ratchet. Clank replied.

"Well, I was beyond happy that you decided to stay with me and still be the best of friends, but I was concerned about you leaving again. You see, I would supported your decision to stay at the Great Clock to make your father happy. I was willing to give up our friendship, just so you could fulfill your destiny, but after all of that drama you chose to stay with me, which filled my heart with happiness. I never felt more happier when you decided to stay with me, pal. And now that you're back I don't ever wanna lose you again, Clank. I care about you, Clank. You're my best friend and like a brother to me. I don't ever want you to leave me again. Please... don't leave me again." Ratchet said, as a couple tears formed in his eyes.

Clank's neon green eyes widened with shock and surprise, he had never seen Ratchet this upset and sad before. He couldn't believe that Ratchet almost looked like he was gonna cry. The sight of Lombax about to cry made Clank feel so sad and upset, he held Ratchet's gloved hand tightly, and looked into his green eyes with comfort and care.

"Ratchet?"

"Yeah?"

"I will always be with you, no matter what. We've been on many adventures together, and each of them I have treasured very much. I remember when we first met and didn't get along at first, but after we defeated Drek and saved the world, we've became the best of friends. We've been though alot, and I'm truly happy to be your companion and best friend. I chose you, because I knew our friendship was more important than the Great Clock, and Sigmund took over as caretaker, so I could come back to you and stay. I will never leave you, Ratchet. You're my best friend in the whole universe. I promise I will never leave you, and stay with you forever, no matter what." Clank said in an honest tone, he truly meant everything he said to his best friend.

"Oh, Clank... Do you really mean that?" Ratchet asked, smiling.

"Yes, I do, Ratchet. I meant every word." Clank replied.

"Thank you, pal." Ratchet said, as he hugged him tightly.

Clank smiled, and wrapped his robotic arms around Ratchet, hugging him back tightly. Ratchet tightened the hug around his best friend, and smiled down at him.

"I love you, Ratchet." Clank said, as he snuggled on Ratchet's shirt.

"I love you too, pal." Ratchet replied back, hugging him even tighter.

Ratchet and Clank pull away from the hug, and cuddle close to each other, as they grabbed their controllers and continued playing their games. Ratchet smiled happily, and wrapped his arm around Clank, pulling him closer. Clank in turn pulled Ratchet closer as well, and gave him another hug. Their friendship went though alot, but they both knew that no matter what happens they'll always be best friends and love each other. Ratchet felt truly happy, glad that Clank will never leave him, and always be with him. It was a true friendship they share. They continued playing their game, and Ratchet with a smile let Clank win.

The end.

* * *

**Man, I finally finished this fic. I'm really happy how it turned out and everything. This is also my first Ratchet and Clank fic ever! :)**

**Read, review and favorite.**


End file.
